Gehenna
Gehenna is the fifth world in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. It is the limbo between worlds, and has decrepit ruins, space-time rips, and derelict ships lost from the Bermuda Triangle. It has many terrifying mythical monsters. The World Boss is Beauty. Plot Gehenna was once a beautiful world, and served as a crossroad between dimensions. It was home to many great cities, populated with pure and simple people. The world was, and still is to an extent, ruled by the goddess Beauty. However, her lust to be more beautiful led her to be manipulated by an evil spirit, who would materialize itself as an evil mask and call itself Vanity. Beauty wore this mask, believing it would make her appearance unparalleled. Unfortunately, she fell under Vanity's power, who proceeded to use Beauty's powers to transform Gehenna into a hellish wasteland, killing off most of its people or transforming them into zombies. She also cast a curse on Beauty's lover, Brian, transforming him into a horrible demon, to forever guard her castle from possible intruders. Beauty's only consolation is that Vanity's strength is confined to Gehenna only. One day, however, Legion visits the realm and talks with Vanity. He makes her a deal; if she grants him constant access to Gehenna and allows him to establish several bases, he will grant her access outside of Gehenna and allow her power to spread across all worlds. She agrees, and opens several portals through which Legion's forces utilize in different ways. Ganondorf establishes a base in a hidden underwater temple in Gehenna's ocean, whilst Victor Obreck (AKA The Fusionist) relocates his lab on one of the beaches. Meanwhile, the Necromancer arrived to complete a ritual that will resurrect three ancient beasts; The Leviathan, the Alpha Leviathan, and the Behemoth. After finding out that Beauty long ago used the last of her free will to transport the Behemoth to Demon Realm, he leaves. Before leaving, he gives instructions to Vanity, telling her that the beasts can still be revived without him there by sacrificing human life to their spirits. Thus, Vanity utilizes the Bermuda Triangle, a direct portal to Gehenna, to bring several luxury cruise liners in for sacrifice. The Coalition initially arrives to undo the Necromancer's work and take out the other two ancient beasts. However, they find themselves at Vanity's mercy. She first sends dinosaurs after them, then attempts to crush them with the ground itself. They now must defeat Vanity and free Beauty from her control, to restore Gehenna to its original state and extract Legion's influence. Description The world of Gehenna takes its name from the Jewish purgatory. Earlier during the game's development, it was called Ocean of Oblivion, and was slated to be a generic world of water levels. Levels Normal Levels * World 5-1: Rotten Eden by Finlander and Ben66 *World 5-2: Dreary Wasteland *World 5-3: Prismatic Palace *World 5-4: Stone Tower Temple *World 5-5: Fiddler's Green *World 5-6: Sea of Muck by Ben66 and Finlander *World 5-7: Lair of the Leviathan by Judgespear *World 5-8: Water Temple by Ben66 *World 5-9: Lab of The Fusionist by Ben66 *World 5-10: Ship of the Damned by Ben66 *World 5-11: Alpha Leviathan by Judgespear *World 5-12: Castle Gehenna by Ben66 Special Levels The special levels are located on a second map. * World 5-S1: Desert of the Knaaren by JDogindy *World 5-S2: Gerudo Desert by Ancara *World 5-S3: Another World *World 5-S4: Castle Alexandria Siege *World 5-S5: Battleship Halberd *World 5-S6: Hollow Bastion *World 5-S7: Nova/Marx Battle *World 5-S8: New Pork City *World 5-S9: Mako Reactor *World 5-S10: Giygas' Lair *World 5-S11: Clash on the Big Bridge *World 5-S12: Kefka's Tower *World 5-S13: Subcon Panic Act 3 Category:Worlds_in_Mushroom_Kingdom_Fusion